


The Halbarry ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

by Mr_UnoDosTres



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, Mentioning of minor Green Lantern characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_UnoDosTres/pseuds/Mr_UnoDosTres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal partakes in the Ice Bucket Challenge, with an all too willing Barry there to assist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halbarry ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This quick little story is the first fanfiction that I've ever written and was posted on my tumblr in response to a prompt. On a whim I decided to post it here with some minor grammatical edits, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> http://a-mere-color-in-the-spectrum.tumblr.com/post/95430879021/comes-out-of-lurking-you-should-do-a-fic-where-one-of

“I'm Hal Jordan and I've been nominated by my brother Jim to dump a bucket of freezing water on my self in a parking lot for ALS awareness and research” said Hal to the phone Barry was using to film him. A slight smile played on Barry's face as he silently reveled in what was about to occur. “You're enjoying this aren't you?” Hal asked, a scowl forming on his face.

“Of course, who wouldn't be filled with joy at the thought of someone spreading awareness for ALS” Barry said innocently, the smile turning into a full fledged grin.

Hal merely glared at Barry as he bent down and picked up the sloshing bucket of ice water. He stared into its depths for the briefest of moments before he took a deep breath, lifted the bucket over his head and pored what felt like a torrent of icy knives all over himself. The bucket fell from Hal's grip onto the asphalt with a resounding bang as Hal let out a cry. Shivers ran up and down Hal's body as he hugged himself and attempted to settle his sounds of frigid discomfort.

Laughter erupted from Barry as he said “Don't forget to nominate other people babe.”

Hal's glare took on a menacing demeanor, his teeth chattering uncontrollably and his now soaked wife beater clinging to his well toned torso. “T-thanks for the r-reminder. I nominate m-my other brother Jack, Thom K-kalmaku and...,” a smirk now formed on his lips, “Barry Allen.”

Barry's laughter stopped instantaneously, a look of creeping shock now plastered on his face as a still shivering Hal defiantly marched up to him and stop the recording on the phone himself. “Now you get to h-help spread awareness” Hal said with a vengeful gleam in his brown eyes “Aren't you f-filled with joy?” Hal started taking off his shirt and threw it to the ground as he grabbed the towel that was neatly folded on the hood of his car and started rubbing himself vigorously with it. Hands grabbed the towel away from him and Barry, having put Hal's phone in his pocket, started drying him off.

“For what it's worth, I think it's pretty admirable that you went through with this” Barry said softly as he gently wiped down Hal's disheveled hair. Hal stepped closer to Barry, enraptured by the apologetic look in blond speedster's blue eyes, and placed a languidly soft kiss on his lips. 

Hal pulled back slightly and breathed “And I'll be thinking the same thing while you're doing your challenge” Hal laughed at the blond speedster's responding groan.


End file.
